gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hood Took Me Under
|image = HoodTookMeUnder_art.jpg |size = 250px |game = GTA: San Andreas |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = Compton's Most Wanted |year = 1992 |genre = West Coast Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap }} is a song performed by Compton's Most Wanted featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :I got another gang story to tell :Peep, about how a black nigga was born in hell :And right then and there it's no hope :Cause a nigga can't escape the gangs and the dope :Damn! And when its black on black, that makes it shitty :Can't survive in the Compton city :And fool thats bet :Cause when you grow up in the hood, you gots ta claim a set :Chyeah, Its not that you want to but you have to :Don't be a mark, cause niggas might laugh you :Straight off the mutherfuckin block :Can't deal with bustas so they asses get clocked :Chyeah, who gives a fuck about another :Only got love for my fuckin gang brothers :Chyeah but I'm young so nobody would wonder :That the hood would take me under Hook: :Always strapped and eager to peel a cap :The hood done took me under :Now I'm a few ages older :Got hair on my nuts and I'm a little bit bolder :And puttin in work, I has to do my fuckin part :I'm down for the hood and its planted in the heart :Fool. At school slappin on the girls asses :Fuck the white education so I skip a lot of classes :Cause ain't no teaching a nigga white reality :Teach me the mutherfuckin gang mentality :Pop pop pop, drops the sucker :If he's from another hood I gots ta shoot the mutherfucker :Chyeah I'm in it to win it and can't quit :Fool, and ready die for this shit :One times can't fade the gang tuff :Putting my foot in your ass to make times rough :I'm the neighborhood terror but I never wondered :That the hood would take me under :Hook: :Always strapped and eager to peel a cap :The hood done took me under :Police is hot, so I'm watching my back... :I guess I'll watch my back cause niggas jivin' :Times heard this brother pulled a 187 :Who I thought was my homie dropped the dime :So I gotta peel his cap with the nine :Fool, so if its on then its on, fuck ya G :Because how the odds are looking, its either him or me :So I loads up the strap and I step :Cause my brain cells are dead and all I think is death :Revenge. Chyeah, that's what its all about :See the sucker, take the mutherfucker out :Stare the fool down with the eye contact :He try to swing so I draw on him with the gatt :Blast was the sound that one times heard uh :Nigga 25 to live for the murder :Was it worth it I've always wondered :Maybe if the hood didn't take me under :Chyeah, this going out to all the niggas :It's going out to my niggas :Its going out to all the niggas :My nigga Mike T Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs